Technological Field
The described technology relates to a hybrid architecture for avionics data transmission and a hybrid transmission system including such architectures.
Description of the Related Technology
The present application therefore falls within the context of avionics communication networks, and in particular, but not exclusively, those based on the concept of integrated modular avionics (IMA).
This concept requires the implementation of shared processing resources supporting one or more software programs as well as shared communication resources and shared input/output resources.
Such a concept then calls on spatial and temporal partitioning properties allowing independent and deterministic data processing operations and exchanges.
This is for example based on standards such as A653 and A664, well known in the standard technology.
A corresponding avionics architecture based on the concept of IMA must provide generic computing platforms (computers) where one or more software programs run making it possible to ensure the performance of avionics functions, safe operations and safety of the aircraft.
Furthermore, this architecture must provide the applications with standardized communication services in the form of a main avionics network (for example, under standard A664), able to convey any type and size of data, and one or more secondary avionics networks (of the ADC bus, A429, etc. type) able in particular to be used as a backup network and/or to convey so-called critical data.
In the case of the primary network, the communication service must allow access to and sharing of the communication resources, through the use of an end-point system (ES), which allows the applications of the computer to access the network, made up of a set of interconnected switches, which convey messages only to the receiving applications.
However, avionics systems have very strong real-time constraints.
The communication architecture must implement mechanisms to ensure that the data sent between two applications is available, is sent within a maximum allotted time and has maintained its integrity.
Thus, one objective of the described technology is to propose an architecture that makes it possible to best respond to these different imperatives.